The Selected One
by Missy-Chapman
Summary: Continuing on from 'The Elite' by Kiera Cass, America is facing a new set of troubles. This FanFiction will be completely different from the original 'The One' by Kiera Cass. All rights of characters, setting and language used are owned by Kirea Cass.


_**Hey guys! This is the revisited FanFiction of what my friend and I thought 'The One' would be or our version of it, but now I will be the one writing this so the content of the already current chapters will still have the same content but words will be changed to make it more coherent. Hope you enjoy it just as much the first time! ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 1; America's POV**_

A few weeks have passed since my fabulous incident on the report but thanks to my glorious maids, of whom have found a way to re-earn the King's trust and Maxon's, but the trouble I am having for this is the trust in myself. Hopefully I will overcome it but for now our plan will be put in place when our next Elite challenge is on.

Knocks on the door pulled me back to reality, of which I realized that I was just sitting alone in my room as my maids have left. I stumbled towards my door only dreams and hopes of it being Maxon standing there as gorgeous as ever but to my dismay it was, Silvia. In a crabby mood as always.

"Head down to the Women's Room when you are ready as you Elite will be having lunch with Queen Amberley, and you are to stay there as the Queen will be having a word with all of you." Silvia said sternly before turning around and strolling down the hallway stopping at each door to tell the others.

Waiting a few seconds before turning back and shutting the door only to be stopped in its tracks by a foot in the door. Looking back to see bright forest green eyes staring straight into my own. Only with a slight whisper did I hear, _"Mer, we must talk immediately!"_ , which came from the mouth of no one other than Aspen.

Sharply turning my head to the boy in front of me and waiting to kick and then shut the door on him but that wouldn't be very nice now would it but instead say one thing to get him off my back.

"Aspen, you need to let it go and leave me the hell alone, I have fallen for Maxon, you lost your chance when you dumped me in the tree house. So do not try any of this again!." My voice growing louder and fiercer but making sure no one else heard.

The door shut with a bang and loudly at that, hopefully that shows him. Still fuming I though to get ready for the Queen's Lunch-in, headed to the bathroom to wash away my anger. Finally feeling relaxed and calm I head to the wardrobe and pick out a cute emerald green day dress. Stopping just above the knee with a high neckline and halter neck, as well a small detailed belt around the waistline. Made me look more elegant with my fiery red hair.

After feeling satisfied with how I am dressed I head to the door quietly and listen to make sure no more intruders pop up but concluding that it is free to go I head down to the Women's Room, even though I am early I still hear the quiet mummers of other Elite in the room. Opening the door to the room I see Elise and Celeste on the side couches near the windows looking over the forest. I head to the couches near enough but still far away I can concentrate on other things. Yet there are still bits of their conversation I can hear.

"Filthy… You're never going to get it… His heart is mine... He'll never love you-"Celeste said menacingly.

Once that line was said Elise just ran straight to the door swinging it open to reveal Maxon and Kriss in the threshold yet the tears start streaming down quicker and increasing by the minute, then after what seemed like an hour but was only a couple seconds she pushed pass the two to race away down the corridor.

"Elise!" I screamed out towards her and started running towards the door.

A arm flew out to stop me in my tracks only for Maxon to then run down the corridor in the same direction as Elise. Fury and rage filled my body, I could only see red. Turning and stalking towards the now scared and fearful Celeste. Just as I reached where she was sitting I was ready to explode.

"Celeste! Why do you keep putting every girl down to make yourself feel better, make yourself believe that he only loves you when really that is one wrong statement! You need to stop acting like the bratty bitch you are to get whatever you want when this time it will not work!" The angrier I got the louder my voice grew.

I turned away to head to the gardens to cool down before the Queen comes but Celeste dry hand pulled on my dress ripping the back and shows 4 long claw marks caused by her freakishly long nails. From the force of her hand I had fell to the ground hard and was just about to get up and punch her in the face but was not going to stoop down to her level of hatred and just lied there letting the cool floor numb the marks.

Without hesitation Celeste lifted her hand high only for it to come crashing down on my cheek creating an echo through the room and leaving a red imprint on my face. Not even realizing the door had already opened when Celeste hand was in the air yet only realizing now from the booming voice, the voice sounded so enraged and disgusted.

"CELESTE! You need to leave… NOW!" the voice grew as if it was coming closer towards us and I looked up in pain to see Maxon with fiery eyes glaring at Celeste.

 _ **Maxon's POV**_

I saw my schedule with a break during the afternoon and thought I would surprise one of the girls, who I do not know but will find one of them soon. After walking out of my office toward the stairs the girls rooms are located I recognize Kriss on her way down in a hurry. Before she passes I reach out for her arm but don't get hold and instead say.

"What's the hurry Kriss, got something on?" I curiously ask her.

Noticing I was behind her, she whipped her head around towards my direction. She looked shocked at the moment but recovered and walked towards me for a better conversation.

"Heading off to the Women's Room to have lunch with the Queen and the other girls, why did you need me for anything?" she answered politely, but a little curious by my question and asked her own question. Why I do not know.

"No, I just saw you and couldn't resist the temptation. I'll walk you down." I said and held out my arm for her and she took it without another word.

After a while of walking we were nearing the corridor near the Women's Room and I had to let her know something before we reach the destination.

"To be honest I did want to talk to you about something" I said stopping her and looked into her eyes. She matches my gaze that is filled with love and adoration.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm not ready for you to go home yet, I really care about and your great company and-" I halt in my sentence as I am not ready for those words to come out of my mouth to her yet.

 _But do I even want to say them to her? Cause who knows what might happen with America._ I removed that train of thought; I'm with Kriss not America. Stop thinking about her when you're with the others girls!

"It's okay Maxon, really. I understand that this is a difficult decision to make- and I know you will need time to make the right decision so I'm willing to give you that for you to be truly happy." She starts and pulling me along the hallway as we start to make it to the Women's Room again.

We reach the Women's Room and I look at Kriss in thanks but our little moment was cut short by the door swinging open and there stood Elise, she had small puffy eyes and her eyes were watering, bottom lip quivering just waiting to burst. She met my gaze, and finally cracked, tears were streaming quick and were multiplying by the second. She ran past me as quick as she could and towards the stairs.

"Elise!" America yelled as she ran towards me, attempting to go after Elise. But I stop her there and run after her myself. As I run down the hall I see Elise sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands.

"Elise, dear, are you alright?" I ask, worried about her outburst. She always so shy and keeps to herself you never think she would have those tears in her.

"Yes, sorry Maxon; I guess I'm just a bit worked up. Home sick and all" she said looking up from her lap.

But by her expression you can tell she's hiding something. Something big and troubling, I really wanted to ask and pry into that head of hers but I decide that she will tell me if she wants, other than that it's none of my business.

"I'll just go clean up before I get back in there." She explains then gets up and walks up the stairs.

"Okay, but just telling me if you need anything, right?" I ask and I watch her ascend the stairs.

She gives me a slight nod and disappears around the corner. I decide to go tell the other girls that Elise is fine, but as I approach the Women's Room I hear yelling.

"-to get whatever you want when this time it will not work!" then I hear a yell of pain, and as I slowly open the door I see Celeste's hand rising in the air and America in on the ground just lying there. Soon Celeste's hand comes crashing down onto America's cheek leaving a bright red mark from the impact.

Rage starts filling my body, like a ticking time bomb, and I am still ticking getting ready for the explosion. Just before Celeste starts talking again I couldn't hold it in any longer and let it all out into the room that sends my voice booming.

"CELESTE! You need to leave… NOW!"

Celeste looks towards the door slowly as if whatever she does will kill her, and a shocked expression comes onto her face when she finds the cause of the voice. Slowly she walked towards me, head down and just as she reaches the threshold, I grab hold of her and say in a low menacing voice, _"I will deal with you later."_ And I let her go to her room.

Kriss is bent over America trying to help her up. America is not budging so I intended to help as run but still walking over to her and kneel to the ground next to her.

"America, darling, are you alright" I pleaded.

Then as she gives me a nod of which looked to cause pain, glancing over at Kriss pleaded she sits down and let me take care of it so she leaves to sit at the table. I pick America up in my arms and we start to make our way to the hospital wing.

After a trek to the Hospital Wing, I set her down on the bed and one of our head nurses rushes to get some supplies.

I ask her "Why didn't you fight back? I didn't see you try anything against, usually you would . Why didn't you?" Sadness lacing against my voice and my eyes pleading with her.

"Because I knew wouldn't be happy with me if I did, and I'm supposed to act like a princess. And well princesses don't hit people." She explains like it was obvious.

I just laugh at her response and kiss her softly on the lips. Then the nurse comes in with some cream for America's back and ice for her face. I sit with her for a while she explains to me watch happened earlier with Celeste and Elise, I realised I was going to have a major talk with Celeste later. But after a while we were interrupted by a maid coming in and saying my Father is requesting me in his study, immediately that is. I bend over to kiss America on the cheek and make my way to the door.

 _Why is it that all good things in my life must end? And always so soon?_ I started contemplating with myself as I make my way to my Father's study, then wondering what he is going to have my work on today. Just sitting there looking like he cares about my opinion but in the end ignoring whatever idea or decision I come up with to improve the country. _Why I do I even try if he doesn't care? Why am I even here if everyone is going to ignore my judgement? How am I going to rule a country, pick out a wife, or do anything if no one listens to me!_ But that's an argument for another time.

 _ **So guys that was the situation in the Woman's room on Maxon's view as well as some Celeste drama. Thanks to those who have supported the transition to make sure the chapters are longer, I will make sure not to leave you on edge for too long, so please PM, review, favourite or follow us to show your support! Thanks for reading see you in the next update ;)**_


End file.
